


Other Half

by Merfilly



Series: Letty'Verse [11]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They give way, a little...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Half

Letty stopped right in the middle of the hall, early in the morning as Mia tried to reach the bathroom ahead of any of the men. Both of them had circles under their eyes, from lack of sleep, and the stubborn set of their jaws was almost identical.

"How long you going to hold a grudge?"

"How long are you going to let my brother talk you into bad ideas?"

They glared at one another, before Letty slumped a little against the wall of the narrow passage. "Mia, I'm me. That never changed."

"I almost lost you!" Mia hissed. "Do you not get that!"

"So shoving me away is how you celebrate getting me back?" Letty argued. She reached out as Mia flinched. "Baby, this is hurting both of us. You going to let us be as stupid as the boys?"

Mia laughed weakly at that, but she gave into Letty's gentle pull, pressing into her against the wall.

"Need you, baby," Letty murmured. "Need to be back with you."

"I need you too," Mia slowly admitted. "I just...I can't face that fear over and over."

Letty tightened her arms around her lover, and sighed. "We'll figure things out. Come on, before Rome gets in there with that damn aftershave of his."

Mia giggled again, but decided to just go with it.


End file.
